The present invention relates to a cache control technique for executing a cache flash process of a storage unit having a cache memory at the timing determined externally of the storage unit.
A cache control method is available in which for the purpose of stopping a disk storage unit at the timing that the power supply is interrupted, the contents of a cache memory inside the disk storage unit is forcibly flashed and stored in a magnetic disk or a disk memory device. Such a technique is disclosed in JP-A-10-254780.